


Fantasy

by Godessofhelheim (Mia)



Series: Let's stay together [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Day 3, Fluff, M/M, MakoHaru Week 2016, favorite headcanon, in a very SFW way, kinda used the two prompts, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia/pseuds/Godessofhelheim
Summary: In wich Haru is a hopeless romantic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, this drabble gets place after [Intimacy](archiveofourown.org/works/8081011) but as that one, this can be read without the need of reading the prequels.
> 
> English is not my first language and this is unbetaed. I apologize for every mistake.
> 
> This is written kinda in a rush since the comic I was planning couldn't be done (work is getting in the way of art). Hopefully there are not so many mistakes (considering this is the shortest one of my entries).

It was one of those afternoons when the rain suddenly strikes without warning. Haru had finished his practice and was heading to his own apartment since Makoto was on a study group. There was no point in rushing home as he was enjoying being in contact with the fresh water. He lifted his face to the sky and the raindrops caressed his skin in such a gentle and nice touch. There was only one sensation more pleasant than the touch of the water and it was the touch of his boyfriend.

His lips began to tingle and he felt the urge of lick them. Haru made a solemn vow that day, that the next raining afternoon he would drag Makoto from anywhere he was and would make out with him under the rain.

Much to his dismay, the chance wouldn’t come until weeks later, but a little on his favor, he didn’t have to drag his boyfriend out of any activity, since they both were walking from the train station to the brunette’s apartment after having dinner in their favorite ramen place.

With the touch of the first drops, Makoto urged him to walk faster and grabbed his hand to drag him. Haru allowed it until they reached the perfect place, a dark spot that most people avoided since there was no place to seek protection from the rain. He used his strenght to stop their run, causing Makoto to almost fall backwards. “Haru!” he protested turning to him but the way his cheeks blushed and his eyes glittered, he knew that Makoto had read his intentions.

Under the pouring rain, Haru took a few steps forward and his boyfriend wrapped his big arms around him. His resolution faltered for a minute, but then he faced Makoto’s gaze and the rain caressed his skin, refreshing the warmness of his cheeks. Makoto was smiling with a cute blush that made his eyes glow beautifully.

He moved his arms to wrap the taller one’s neck to stand on tiptoes and press a soft kiss on his lips. Makoto tightened his embrace, holding him up for a deeper and seductive kiss that lasted more than it was prudent.

Slowly and reluctant, Makoto let Haru go and their gazes locked again. They both were smiling and their cheeks were red. Haru took Makoto’s hand and intertwined his fingers to start a slow walk back home.

 

* * *

Aftermath: Later Haru dragged Makoto to shower sex.

**Author's Note:**

> To be fair, the headcanon is not completely mine, I had help from my girlfriend.  
> We are roleplaying MakoHaru and Reigisa and usually I share with her my headcanons to use them on our stories and it got like this.  
>  **ME:** Headcanon: Haru loves to walk under the rain.  
>  **GF:** Heacanon: Haru has the fantasy of being kissed under the rain.  
>  And then I got crazy about it.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm looking for a beta to help me fix all this stories... if there is anyone with a little time to take a look of them.
> 
> Also, you can drop an ask at tumblr. I'm [busrtingwords](http://burstingwords.tumblr.com)


End file.
